Tempestad
by GothBunny
Summary: Aya (mas) Omi (mas) Tormenta (igual a) Yaoi. -o- mah first fan fic!


Tempestad  
  
Serie : Weiss Kreuz  
  
Personajes : Aya x Omi  
  
Advertencia : Este fan fic contiene Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas.  
  
Weiss Kreuz Pertenece a sus respectivos autores.  
  
Esa era una noche fría, una tormenta cubría el lugar, dentro de una casa descansaban los 4 asesinos, uno de ellos contemplaba la tormenta fuera de la casa, la lluvia cubría su cuerpo acariciando cada curva y cada espacio, su ropa ya no era un obstáculo para su amante la noche. Aya empapado admiraba el cielo cubierto de rayos y matices violetas que parecían reflejar sus ojos de asesino.  
  
Uno de los 3 jóvenes que aun dormían, Omi, fue sacado de sus sueños por el ruido de uno de los truenos de la tormenta, no pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente, así que decidió bajar a la cocina por un poco de agua. Al descender las escaleras, noto que la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, y no pudo evitar que su inocente curiosidad lo dominara, se apresuro a ver el motivo de por que estaba abierta la puerta a esas horas de la noche.  
  
Al salir pudo observar la silueta de un joven completamente empapado al que parecía no importarle la fuerza con que la tormenta estuviese cayendo.  
  
-¿Aya? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pescaras un resfriado, será mejor que entres.- dijo Omi en un tono preocupado.  
  
Se acerco un poco mas para ver a Aya, no pudo evitar que le pareciera muy atractivo, su cabello rojo alborotado por el viento, la lluvia que se deslizaba con delicadeza sobre su fino rostro, su ropa empapada que se ajustaba a su hermoso cuerpo.  
  
-Aya...entremos...-  
  
El pelirrojo observo al pequeño con esa mirada fría que solía tener todo el tiempo, Omi siempre le pareció una criatura linda, siempre había sido el la unión del grupo, le estimaba mucho, incluso ahora seguía pareciéndole el mismo niño inocente, pero la lluvia le daba un cierto aire de sensualidad a su persona.  
  
Aya empezó a desearlo.  
  
La mirada de Aya ya no era tan fría, ahora reflejaba deseo, y esto perturbo a Omi.  
  
-...¿Daijoubu ka?-  
  
-Todo bien.- paso una mano suavemente sobre el rostro de Omi.  
  
-Aya!... entremos por favor, esta haciendo frió...- dijo el pequeño totalmente ruborizado.  
  
-Esta bien, entremos –   
  
Los dos jóvenes entraron a la casa, Aya siguiéndole los pasos a Omi.  
  
-¿No gustas tomar algo caliente Aya? Tal vez un té.-  
  
Aya contemplo nuevamente a Omi, ambos estaban empapados, y el pequeño seguía pareciéndole atractivo, cada gesto, cada centímetro de su piel, su cabello suavemente escarchado por la lluvia. Estaba decidido, tenia que ser suyo a como diera lugar.  
  
La tormenta comenzó a tomar mas fuerza, otro rayo cayo causando mas estruendo.  
  
El rostro de Omi lucia preocupado.  
  
-¿Todo bien?-  
  
-Nunca me han gustado las tormentas...-  
  
-Pues a mi me encantan- dijo Aya tomando a Omi por la cintura.  
  
-Aya!...¿qué haces?...-  
  
-Shhh...-  
  
Aya entonces beso a Omi, era un beso lleno de deseo, largo, que el pequeño respondió con timidez.  
  
-Pescaras un resfriado con esa ropa mojada – susurro Aya mientras desabotonaba la pijama de Omi.  
  
-Para!!...-  
  
-¿Parar? ¿Por qué? – pregunto el pelirrojo acariciando el pecho de Omi- se que esto es lo que quieres.-  
  
-...no, no quiero...-  
  
Aya beso nuevamente al pequeño que empezaba a resistírsele, aunque no estuviese seguro de que quisiera hacerlo, Omi siempre había admirado a Aya, y esa noche le parecía tan atractivo... se sentía confundido.  
  
-Aya basta!!.- separándose de su compañero.- No quiero esto-  
  
-Como lo sabes? Hace un momento no te resististe...-  
  
-Aya...yo...-  
  
-Confía en mi, no tienes por que temer-  
  
Tomo nuevamente a Omi y le quito la pijama; contemplo su cuerpo tan delicado, deseaba comprobar si su piel era tan suave como se insinuaba, tomo al pequeño por la cintura y lo recostó en el sofá.   
  
Acaricio cada centímetro de su frágil figura, sus manos seguían ansiosas cada curva, beso sutilmente su cuello, siguió así hasta llegar a su parte mas intima, y la cubrió de besos.  
  
Omi gimió de placer, las caricias que Aya le proporcionaba eran deliciosas, necesitaba más.  
  
-...Aya...motto!-  
  
El pelirrojo se levanto y abandono sus ropas en el piso junto con las de Omi.  
  
Regreso con el pequeño que lo esperaba impaciente, se dio el lujo de perderse entre sus labios varios minutos, sin dejar de acariciarle suavemente, sin que Omi lo notara demasiado.  
  
Aya comenzó a intensificar sus caricias hacia Omi, contemplaba cada gesto que su rostro reflejaba, esperaba cada reacción.   
  
-Aya yo... no sé que hacer...-  
  
La inocencia de Omi le excitaba y le hacia desearlo aun mas.  
  
- No es necesario que hagas nada- dijo Aya en su oído, mientras separaba sus piernas.- Sólo relájate.-  
  
Omi obedeció, sentía como Aya lo manipulaba con tanta seguridad.  
  
Aya poso sus manos por la entrepierna del pequeño, hasta llegar a sus glúteos, y deslizo suavemente un dedo dentro de él; Omi exclamo un gemido.  
  
-¿Duele?-  
  
Omi asintió con la cabeza, pero Aya hizo caso omiso de eso y continuo; introdujo otro y empezó a acariciarle, preparándolo para algo aun mayor.  
  
-Relájate, el dolor pasa-  
  
Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Omi, empezó a sudar frió, era incomodo lo que Aya estaba haciéndole, pero no podía detenerle.  
  
Omi se estremeció, su sudor y lagrimas se fundieron cuando sintió que Aya estaba entrando en el.  
  
-Ahh! Aya! Para por favor!!!- suplicaba Omi empapado en lagrimas.  
  
Aya no presto atención y continuo entrando en Omi, por fin estuvo dentro, comenzó a moverse con un ritmo suave, que fue aumentando poco a poco.  
  
Omi abrazaba a Aya, era mucho el dolor que sentía, clavo sus uñas en la espalda de su amante cuando sintió un liquido tibio dentro de el...  
  
Aya salió del pequeño, empezó a acariciarlo hasta que también eyaculo.  
  
  
  
-Aya...-Omi suspiró aliviado-  
  
-Ai Shiteru- susurró Aya en el oído de Omi que ahora dormía.-  
  
Lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo hasta su habitación, donde lo recostó en su cama, y cubrió con el cobertor su delicado cuerpo.  
  
Deposito con ternura un beso en los labios del pequeño que ahora era su amante y se recostó a un lado suyo, envolviéndolo luego en un abrazo, como si de cierta forma quisiese protegerlo, así los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.   
  
La tormenta ya había pasado.  
  
Fin  
  
Ok, this fanfic is very bad (yeah, is bad!...), but, what you waiting for? this is my first fanfic! =__= comments are accepted (also bombs mails...) 


End file.
